Rebound
by Korai Rumikashi
Summary: Koaru thinks she understands why Kenshin left. desperately trying to make herself stronger, she runs into some shady characters, and finds her self trying to accomlish more than one goal...


Korai Rumikashi: Hi everyone!!!!! This is the sequel to my first story "Kenshin's Weakness" if you haven't read that, I highly suggest you don't read this, it would be SUPER confusing. The prequel is PG under action/Adventure/General, and if you search by characters, search Kaoru and Kenshin!  
  
Borealis: Yeah. Please read and review, I would like that very much, then she would stop crying at night.  
  
Korai Rumikashi: HEY!!! Who asked you! They don't even know who you are.  
  
Borealis: That can easily be remedied. My name is Borealis, and I am Korai's muse. A muse is something to inspire, or critique you and your works. I am a frog.  
  
Korai Rumikashi: (With Smirk) But you're ugly enough to be a toad!  
  
Borealis: End of subject (glares). And of course, suggestions are read and she may use them, so don't hesitate to share your creative juices with her!!!(Trust me, she could use all the help she can get!! ^__^ ). **Croak**  
  
Korai Rumikashi: Hey, you know, he's right. I love you Borealis!!!! (Gives him a big hug) So without further ado: here's the first (somewhat slow paced) chapter of my sequel to "Kenshin's Weakness." __________________________________***___________________________________  
  
Chapter One  
The Letter  
  
Kaoru Recovered quickly from her illness that was inflicted upon her during the events in the course of the last month. Now she had only a long scar, and a small appetite that remained.  
Megumi paid visits every Wednesday, just to check up on Kaoru. With each visit, she was convinced that Kaoru was recovering very quickly.the only thing she hadn't yet recovered from, was Kenshin's absence.  
Each and every night, Kaoru would pray for his return. Everyday, she tried not to think of him, with as much success as a fork with no prongs. Still, she would not give up on him, she was sure he'd come back, and just as amiable, and worthy as he was before he left.  
  
Rain sourly prevented Kaoru's daily walk amongst the cherry blossoms. Finding nowhere else to retire, she subsided in her room, only to find herself playing with her hair band that Kenshin had left behind. She fingered it tenderly, until of course she saw what she was doing, and immediately set it down.  
Sano hadn't been around in nearly six days, and Kaoru was beginning to notice how much she enjoyed his company. She figured he must be very busy sharing the rounds with Megumi. Yahiko was very helpful.he'd only insulted her when she was in a good mood, so she didn't mind much; and he took up the unfinished chores. Still, she wished Kenshin were there with her, to watch her gain even more strength day by day.  
It was in this moment that she saw an opened letter, hidden under a stack of books. She pulled out the torn envelope, and much to her surprise it was from Kenshin.  
  
Dear Megumi, Sanosuke and Yahiko,  
  
As you see, I have left you. Please, do not pursue me, I have decided that I cannot be with you, until I am strong enough to protect you. Last night was one of the worst moments of my life, and I don't want to see it repeated. When, if I am ever, strong enough to protect you, I will return. I'm sure you'll get along fine without me, although I can't say as much for myself. Forgive me, but I fear there is no other alternative. And please, don't show this to Miss Kaoru, I fear, she may not understand. Help her to recover, and do not dwell on my absence, you won't need me. I may return, but until I am strong enough, I fear we shall see nothing of each other. I can no longer endanger you like I have, for your sake and mine. I hope that we may meet again..but until then, good bye.  
  
Sincerely,  
Kenshin Himura  
  
Kaoru read it over and over.'He's right.I don't understand.why can't I understand?' "He was tired of having to protect us, to protect me.If I was strong, like Sano, or brave like Yahiko, or skilled like Megumi.he wouldn't have left. I'm tired of being the damsel in distress.of being delicate and frail." Kaoru stood erect and strode to the training hall.  
  
Kaoru swung her wooden sword at the apples that were hanging on strings attached to the ceiling. Trying to increase her speed, she raced through the apples, cutting each one perfectly in half. After about four hours, she could feel her instinct of speed progressing. She could feel it coming more naturally now; it was less forced. And when she pushed herself further, she could feel her body learning to manipulate the new speed with ease. Then, slicing the last apple, Yahiko dropped in.  
"Kaoru!" Yahiko's jaw dropped like a catfish, "What are you doing? How did you go so fast?"  
Kaoru looked at all the apples that she'd sliced, "Er, I was seeing if I was strong enough to resume teaching you yet." she lied, but she supposed she should start it up again. "And, uh.preparing apples for apple pie(?)" She added hopefully.  
"Ugh, NO! Please don't make pie, not you!" He grimaced.  
"Not me! Tonight's Wednesday, Megumi will be dropping by.I'm sure we could oblige her to make some."she winked at him.  
Yahiko gulped, hick upped, and gasped all at once. She was the most cheerful, in this moment, than she'd ever been, since Kenshin had left.  
"Come on now, don't be useless.get a bucket and help me pick these up." He raced to obey her.  
  
After Megumi had stopped by, and made a STUPENDOUS apple pie, Yahiko asked, "Are you really going to start my lessons again?"  
"Why not? I'm even going to do some training of my own. Soon, we will be as undefeatable as the legendary warriors were." In that moment she thought, 'And Kenshin won't have to worry about us anymore.'  
Yahiko smiled and ruffled his hair, "You bet! And I'll call myself, Yahiko of the Boken blade! Haha! Or Yahiko, The Era's Knight!"  
Kaoru smirked, "Maybe something more like Litte Yahiko of the Boken blade."  
Yahiko protested, then added, "Or maybe we could call you Kaoru, too ugly for words.or Kaoru, fowl enough to beat any swordsman.or-"  
Kaoru began wrestling with him, and felt a glimmer of happiness that at least Yahiko was recovered from Kenshin's absence, and that he would help her to show Kenshin that he was no longer obligated to protect them. Soon, he would return, and they may actually be of some use to him.  
  
__________________________________***___________________________________  
  
Korai Rumikashi: Yeah. Starting this one was difficult, because I couldn't get it moving along as fast as I'd liked. But hey! Please review now, I'd appreciate that a lot! Chapter Two will be more eventful, although Kaoru and Yahiko will still be training, they challenge someone who gets this story rolling. Suggestions are cool! I don't mind criticism as long as it's reasonable, polite and constructive. Please and thanks for reading my story! I know this was a boring chapter, but c'mon, she just got over being deathly ill, Kenshin abandoned her, and all she can think about is being strong enough for Kenshin. I couldn't put much excitement into that; But I promise, this story won't be boring for long. And I'll love you if you review! I also noticed that you can't reply to reviews by hitting the reply button,(Yeah, I'm kinda slow) so I will now answer my reviews at the end of my story! Thanx for reading (and double thanx if you reviewed), I hope you'll enjoy this story! TTFN!!!  
  
Borealis: Bye now! **Croak** 


End file.
